La vie d'une goutte d'eau
by anabanana94
Summary: Je suis une petite goutelette échappée du pommeau de douche, et je promène actuellement sur un corps humain qui fait des choses particulièrement intéressantes, et semble être en plein ballet sensuel et sexuel avec un autre... HP/DM OS PWP slash


**Titre: **La vie d'une goutte d'eau

**Auteur: **Anabanana94 (ben moi, quoi !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages que je martyrise à mon gré sont à JKR, comme d'habitude, et l'idée consternante de "l'histoire" est de moi =D

**Rating: **M comme d'habitude, car ce OS est en fait 6pages et des poussières de lemon... Au fait, petite info: c'est du total PWP lol

**Warning: **... Et donc CHERS homophobes ou CHERS prudes, si cela vous dérange ou bien que vous ne connaissez pas la signification du mot "lemon", c'est que vous n'êtes ni au bon endroit, ni au bon rating, et je vous conseille de faire demi-tour et vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes. ^^

**Note: **Joyeuses Fêtes à toutes (et à tous, peut-être ?), chères yaoistes dépravées ! =P Je voulais vous remercier pour le super accueil que vous avez fait à mon OS, "L'espion qui n'avait pas froid...aux yeux", je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes divagations remportent autant de succès xD et merci aux quelques personnes qui ont reviewé "Amour Mécanique", qui a été moins bien reçu, mais que j'affectionne beaucoup. Donc voilà, ceci est encore un OS dingue lemoné et débile, mais que vous apprécierez j'espère ! Bonne lecture ! =)

_Nota bene: étant donné que mes idées délirantes et dingues sont très nombreuses, j'ai décidé que tout ces OS feraient partie d'une série nommé: **Les OS fous**_, _comme ça vous saurez à l'avance si c'est quelque chose de réfléchi, posé, et profond (oh oui, très profooond ! oups, pardon, je m'égare ^^') ou si c'est encore un OS de malade complètement crazy qui vaudrait le coup d'interner l'auteur =D voilà c'est tout !_

**La vie d'une goutte d'eau**

Aujourd'hui, une grande sortie est prévue. Nous venons juste d'être prévenues, mes sœurs et moi. Ce sera mon premier voyage, je suis totalement impatiente.

En effet, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je vais sortir du bidon central. Jusque-là on n'avait jamais eu besoin de moi, mais depuis tout à l'heure il y a une demande d'eau si grande que je dois participer.

Avec ma famille, nous faisons parti du fond du bidon, si bien que nous n'avions jamais servi jusque-là. J'ai un peu peur d'être séparée des autres, tout de même. Certaines d'entre nous sont revenues dans le bidon, et elles racontent des choses formidables, que dehors il y a toujours des choses intéressantes à voir, et que la seule chose peu plaisante à traverser, ce sont les canalisations. Mais le voyage jusque-là est délicieux, paraît-il.

Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il se passe, actuellement, même si les quelques gouttes qui restent accrochées au pommeau de douche nous donnent quelques indications. Apparemment, il y a deux humains sous la douche, c'est pour cela qu'il y a un plus grand appel d'eau.

Oui, je sais ce qu'est un humain, car les gouttes d'eau sont partout, elles entourent les humains, certaines vivent dans eux continuellement, et d'autres ne font que...passer en eux provisoirement.

La température est montée dans le bidon, apparemment les deux humains sous la douche ne veulent vraiment pas d'eau froide. Mais je commence à avoir chaud, je vais finir par m'évaporer d'impatience par trépignement.

La pression augmente...

Enfin, je sors !

Je suis précipitée dans le tuyau de la douche dans le flot d'eau que forme mes compagnes, et nous jaillissons hors de la douche, comme une cascade.

Il paraît que le voyage est très rapide au début, puis, beaucoup plus lent. Nous n'avons pas tout à fait la même notion du temps que les humains.

Eh bien c'est le cas.

Je voltige dans l'air, et je capte plusieurs choses. La douche est totalement embuée, cela veut dire que beaucoup des sœurs qui nous ont précédées n'ont pas survécu et sont parties en fumée. Mais c'est aussi rassurant, parce que s'il y a de la buée partout, alors nous, nous ne nous transformerons pas en vapeur car une fine couche recouvre déjà les vitres de la cabine.

Le temps s'accélère subitement, et je ne peux qu'apercevoir quelque chose qui doit être une chevelure avant de tomber brutalement dedans. Ce sont des cheveux sombres, très doux. Je ne distingue pas très bien les couleurs, à part le bleu dont je peux voir toutes les nuances, de la plus transparente à la plus foncée.

L'humain bouge la tête lentement, provoquant une sensation de roulis pour les gouttes sur sa tête. Si ça continue je vais avoir le mal de mer.

Il y a des bruits, aussi. Autre que le fracas de l'eau sur les corps et le sol carrelé bien sûr.

Ce sont...des gémissements. Et des chuchotements.

«Draco... Ne me fais jamais plus une peur pareille, ok ?»

La tête de mon humain vibre. C'est lui qui parle. Sa voix est masculine, rauque, un peu agacée. Très séduisante. Pour un humain évidement.

Une autre voix lui répond. Mais elle est bien différente.

«Quoi, tu n'as pas aimé ma surprise ?»

Le timbre est un peu plus clair, plus sarcastique, et je me rends compte avec surprise qu'il s'agit également d'une voix d'homme. Je croyais que les humains s'accouplaient entre sexes différents. Car ils ont l'air prêts à la copulation, je pense.

Woups !

Mon humain a penché la tête rapidement, en avant, et je reste suspendue à une mèche qui pend sur son front. J'ai une belle vue de l'ensemble, c'est très intéressant.

Il relève un peu sa tête et je tombe sur son nez. Fort heureusement j'y reste, car il l'a un peu retroussé.

«J'adore tes surprises. Même quand elles impliquent de me flanquer une frousse de malade en s'incrustant dans ma douche quand je me prélasse.»

Il a l'air amusé.

Oh !

L'humain d'en face à des yeux bleu. Oui, mais d'un bleu magnifique, je n'en avais jamais vu de comme ça. Il est presque transparent, et pourtant il a une couleur très profonde.

«Tu peux encore te prélasser tu sais... De manière bien plus...lascive...»

Il se lèche les lèvres de façon suggestive, en dardant ses yeux splendides sur mon humain. En plus, comme je suis sur son nez, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il me regarde, moi. J'ai chaud.

Mais comment voulez-vous calmer les hormones d'une goutte d'eau ? Je ne savais même pas que nous en avions.

Mon humain passe sa main dans les cheveux de celui d'en face, qu'il a très clairs. Sa peau aussi est très pâle, alors que celle de mon humain est plus foncée...bronzée, hâlée.

Il l'attire vivement à lui et l'embrasse avec force, et je manque de faire un vol plané.

Ils respirent de plus en plus fort, leurs souffles deviennent erratiques et bruyants. Au bout d'un moment, ils se détachent pour reprendre haleine. Mon humain relève la tête -je remarque qu'il est plus grand que l'homme aux yeux bleu- et je remonte sur son visage, atterrissant sur une pommette ronde, lisse, très douce. Qui doit sûrement être rouge -l'excitation ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle produisait une certaine agitation des sangs- car elle est un peu chaude.

«Harry, tu sais quoi ?»

Ah, mon humain s'appelle Harry. D'ailleurs il se repenche vers l'homme aux yeux clairs et embrasse son cou.

«Non mais tu vas me le dire, Dray.»

Sa voix est un murmure sensuel, et je vois ledit Dray frissonner à ce timbre si tentateur.

«J'adore ta langue.»

«Et moi j'adore en faire usage sur toi...»

«Hnn... Mmh...»

Je glisse sur la joue de Harry.

AAAHHH !!! Je manque sa bouche de peu, un peu plus et j'étais avalée !

Manifestement être avalé par la bouche de Harry est un plaisir, car Draco gémit de plus en plus, alors que Harry suce son cou avec application.

Un mouvement externe m'attire, et c'est là que je remarque qu'en dessous de leurs visages, il y a un corps.

TRES intéressant. Leurs mains caressent partout où ils peuvent, si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont bien plus que quatre.

Draco semble avoir les mains dans le dos de Harry -je ne le vois pas mon champ de vision est malheureusement pour vous assez limité- tandis que Harry caresse le torse de son amant avec délectation semble-t-il.

Je croyais que l'accouplement chez les humains était le même que chez les animaux, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas pour ces deux-là. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils n'en sont qu'au début. Le moment où le mâle tourne autour de la femelle, la séduit, etc... Sauf que là, c'est le traitement du mâle par le mâle.

Je continue lentement ma course sur la joue de mon humain, elle est toute chaude et toute lisse, jusqu'au moment où je passe sur un terrain un peu plus râpeux. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle communément «avoir un peu de barbe» et que cela donne «un air sauvage, torride, et sexy quand il y a un juste milieu entre le poil de cul et la barbe de Père Noël.» Cela doit être le cas, car l'homme au regard de ciel n'a pas l'air rebuté. Pourtant ça pique.

Soudain, il n'y a plus rien, et je tombe durement sur une clavicule.

Les deux humains se caressent maintenant activement, de façon très désordonnée. Tss, on voit qu'ils sont dominés par leurs instincts. Et leurs instincts sont très pressants.

Je tremblote dans le creux de la clavicule, car mon humain a décidé de tanguer, c'est-à-dire de plaquer farouchement son humain à lui contre le mur de la douche pendant qu'il lui assène des coups de reins sur le bassin, alors qu'il lui dévore encore la bouche de baisers avides.

«Ah... Harry... Tu ne voudrais pas utiliser ta langue... Hn... Un peu plus bas ?»

«Ici ?»

Harry se penche pour lécher le torse de Draco, et je glisse sur le sien.

Je passe entre deux pectoraux qui semblent plutôt bien développés, je continue sur son torse en longeant un ventre ferme et remarquablement doux, puis j'arrête ma course dans un nombril. Un nombril parfait où le sort me loge. Harry suce le torse de l'humain d'en face et y dépose des traces rouges.

Et moi j'ai la vue sur une chose étrange. Une chose très jolie, hein. Mais je n'en avais jamais vu avant. Je crois que c'est ce que mon humain aux cheveux sombres convoite.

Un grand pieux de chair, pâle, tendu, dur à l'extrême, avec une toison de la même couleur que les cheveux de son propriétaire à sa base. Le bout est rond et brillant, très foncé. Une perle blanche est accrochée à son extrémité.

Draco doit être manifestement très excité pour être dans cet état.

«Oui, encore plus bas... Harry... Bordel mais arrête de me torturer !»

Je regarde en dessous de moi, et je manque de tomber. Parce qu'il y a exactement le même membre à quelques centimètres de moi, à quelques variantes près.

«Mais j'adore te torturer, mon amour...» Ricane mon humain d'un ton sarcastique et tendre à la fois.

La verge de Harry est plus sombre, plus bronzée, comme le reste de son corps, et paraît un peu plus grosse et plus longue. Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une impression, parce que je suis vraiment, très, très près de son sexe. J'aimerais bien aller le voir de plus près, pas vous ?

C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas bouger de moi-même, hein ? Je ne peux même pas aller voir tout ça de moi-même, il faut que j'attende qu'il bouge pour qu'il y ait un choc qui puisse me déloger de ce nombril si beau, si doux et si parfait.

Sans m'en apercevoir, Harry est descendu jusqu'au membre gorgé de sang de Draco, et ce sont les gémissements de ce dernier qui m'en font prendre conscience.

«Aaaah, Harryyy !!!»

Il halete et produit des sons tout à fait improbables dans la bouche d'un homme, mais qui sont ravissants.

Harry fait de frénétiques mouvements de va et vient, et je sens ses abdominaux se contracter sous la peau aussi douce que du velours.

Il ondule du bassin comme il ondule de la tête.

«Ah Harry... Hn... Oh Merlin... Mais ! Ralentit pas ! Aaah... Torture... Mh... Arrête...»

Les gestes de Harry sont languissants, il a l'air de faire tout pour frustrer son mâle.

«Hn... Harry, tu m'as entendu ? Plus vite, ah...»

Harry retire la verge pâle de sa bouche et relève la tête vers le blond. Ce mouvement me pousse légèrement hors du nombril. Je peux voir ce qui se passe au-dessus.

Draco est cramponné aux cheveux de Harry, la tête abandonnée contre le mur, perdu de frustration.

«Draco, enfin...» Dit Harry d'un ton de reproche. «On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?»

Il darde un regard brûlant sur lui. C'est étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas encore passés à l'acte tant ils sont excités et impatients.

Et sur ce, il replonge sur le sexe de son vis-à-vis et le suce avec fermeté et vigueur. Draco semble s'étrangler de plaisir.

«Oh Harry... Oui... Encore... Mh... Plus... 'Ry... Je... Oh... Oui, encore !»

Subitement, Harry s'arrêta et remonta brusquement pour attraper les lèvres du jeune homme qui tremble de désir.

«Oh putain Harry j'en peux plus, vas-y !»

Mon humain stoppe ses mouvements un instant pour prendre une voix inquiète.

«Mais je ne t'ai pas préparé...»

La main de Draco rentre dans mon champ de vision en très gros plan, et saisit le sexe de Harry pour lui imprimer un rythme lancinant et affolant.

J'ai la magnifique image de leurs deux sexes faces à moi, avec la main pâle et les longs et fins doigts de Draco autour de la verge de mon humain.

Harry se crispe et laisse un gémissement rauque s'échapper de sa gorge.

«A force de t'occuper de moi tu te laisses aller, Harry...» La voix de Draco est plus ferme, plus posée, et un peu ironique, en plus d'être infiniment sensuelle. «Tu penses vraiment que tu pourras tenir le temps de me préparer ?»

«Mmh... Je... Dray... Mais tu...vas...avoir...Mmh...mal !»

Harry pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et lèche son cou, tout en mordillant de temps à autre la jugulaire.

«C'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas envie de me pénétrer ?» La voix est à présent doucereuse. Elle n'est plus sensuelle, elle est littéralement érotique. «De me faire tien ? De me sentir autour de toi, à onduler et à gémir ?»

Harry gémit de plus en plus fort, et la main de Draco sur son sexe bouge à présent tellement vite qu'elle en devient floue. Sans doute pour ça que mon humain n'arrive plus à parler de façon cohérente.

Ces mots le font réagir bien plus que je n'y attendais. Il embrasse Draco qui lâche son sexe pour agripper ses épaules avec une fougue foudroyante, et attrape ses jambes pour les remonter et les nouer autour de ses hanches.

Et c'est là que le monde bascule. Oui, je sais que vous rêviez me voir tomber à cet endroit là précisément, mais quand même !

«Petit allumeur !» Siffle Harry.

Je détache mon regard de la scène, savourant L'endroit. Je suis allongée dans un doux tapis soyeux à la base du membre qui intéresse le plus l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Les mouvements de bassin qu'il fait pour se frotter me font glisser, j'ai un peu peur de tomber, ce serait bête de ne pas connaître la fin de la scène. Je remarque que plusieurs de mes sœurs sont logées au même endroit. Jusque-là je n'y avais pas attention, trop occupée par la scène, mais l'eau coule toujours, et nous sommes nombreuses sur leurs deux corps. J'espère quand même qu'elles se remplissent les yeux, ce serait dommage de manquer ça ! Peu de gouttes peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu des humains en pleine action, nous allons être privilégiées. Enfin nous allons être des millions à être privilégiées, car l'eau ne s'arrête toujours pas et continue de se déverser sur les hommes entrelacés.

«Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister, mais je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! Mais là... Mmh... Dray... Tu vas crier... Oh oui tu vas crier...»

OH MY GOD !

J'ai cru que j'allais me faire écraser !

Et pour cause, Harry vient de prendre son propre sexe en main pour le guider vers l'entrée de Draco. Sur laquelle j'ai aussi une belle vue, qui se rapproche de plus en plus.

Je glisse sur le membre de Harry.

… Je n'avais jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi doux. Le sexe est une partie étrange de l'homme. Surtout de cet homme-là.

C'est un membre à la fois très dur, qui pénètre lentement les chairs de l'homme aux yeux bleus, et très doux, très tendre, la peau est extrêmement fine. Je regrette de ne pas avoir de doigts pour le caresser. Par pure curiosité scientifique bien sûr.

«Ah... Ah... Mmh !»

Je suis presque contre Draco, car la hampe de Harry avance de plus en plus en lui, et leurs gémissements se font de plus en plus forts. Les chairs se distendent pour laisser la place au pieu de chair qui plongent en elles et se noie dans le plaisir.

«AH Harry...»

L'homme aux yeux bleu (yeux que je ne vois d'ailleurs plus tant sa tête est en arrière. Il faut dire aussi que telle que je suis placée, je suis plutôt au centre même de leur passion, et ai la première vue sur une certaine verge qui défonce un certain postérieur...) fait un mouvement brusque en avant et le sexe de mon humain s'enfonce en lui totalement, de toute sa longueur, et je suis repoussée vivement à la base du sexe, enfouie dans la douce toison.

Leurs gémissements semblent être ceux d'animaux, ils se font brutaux et bestiaux, sauvages, torrides. Les mouvements sont de plus en plus saccadés, et j'ai du mal à rester en place. Je ne résisterai sans doute pas à l'ultime secousse (et eux non plus si vous voyez de quelle secousse je parle, vu comment ils sont partis).

«Oh putain Dray... Arrête d'onduler des hanches comme ça... Tu sais que ça me fait venir direct... Mmh... Ah... Sale serpent...»

«J'adore te torturer, tu peux pas... Mmh ! ...Savoir... Hn... A quel point... Oh ! C'est là, Harry, encore... Juste ici... Ah ! Oh oui, c'est bon, mmh, là... Hn !»

Le rythme, qui s'était fait beaucoup plus lent, lancinant et languissant se fait de nouveau rapide et effréné, Harry appuie de plus en plus ses coups de boutoir, car il semble avoir trouvé LE point sensible de l'anatomie de Draco. Cela paraît très plaisant cette activité. J'en viens presque à regretter d'être une petite goutte d'eau tremblotante à la base du pénis de mon bel humain.

Leurs mouvements s'accélèrent encore plus et ils ne disent plus rien, seuls des sons de plaisir s'échappent de leurs lèvres qui doivent être rouges et martyrisées de s'être trop embrassées, et à chaque avancée de hanche de Harry, je manque de me fracasser contre la peau pâle de Draco.

Soudain, un coup de bassin me propulse au bout de la verge de Harry, qui s'enfonce alors puissamment dans le corps de Draco.

AH !

Il fait sombre, et l'endroit où je suis est plein de remous, car mon humain n'arrête pas ses mouvements. Tout est brûlant ici, c'est incandescent de passion et de plaisir.

OUA !

Le sexe de Harry me cogne avec force et ressort de l'antre de Draco avec puissance, avec moi accrochée à son bord.

Je vais y passer, je vais mourir, au secours ! N'y a-t-il point une bonne âme pour me sauver du sexe de ce passionné ? Non, vous ne devriez pas vouloir être à ma place, c'est vraiment dangereux !

Je remarque que leurs respirations se font faites encore plus saccadées, ils sont totalement haletants et ils n'ont plus l'air de contrôler leurs mouvements, se laissant complètement aller à leurs pulsions et instincts.

Je suis trimbalée dans tous les sens, et je glisse de nouveau jusqu'à la base de la hampe de Harry.

Soudain, Draco pousse un cri de pure jouissance, et alors que mon humain émet un râle de plasir et s'immobilise presque contre lui, le sexe enfoui dans son corps, frémissant de tout ses membres, une pluie de gouttes pâles jaillit du sexe tendu de Draco, en longs jets, comme par spasmes.

L'extase vient de les emporter, et Harry retire son sexe avec précaution de l'homme aux yeux bleu et ils s'assoient tels quels sur le sol de la douche. Un filet blanc coule sur le sexe de mon humain. Des congénères _intra corpus _sans aucun doute.

Ils sont essoufflés et tentent de reprendre leur souffle, en silence. Ils modifient leur position pour être installés plus confortablement, et des gouttes de la douche me tombent dessus (car même si je n'en ai pas parlé tout du long elle était bien allumée -tout comme eux d'ailleurs- et les a accompagné jusqu'à la jouissance) et me bousculent.

Je glisse lentement sur une cuisse à la peau satinée, musclée, et encore parcourue de frissons.

L'orgasme a du être particulièrement intense.

«Alors...? Tu as aimé ma surprise ?»

«Tu en doutes encore ?»

Même après l'amour, leur voix restent rauques et embrumées de plaisir, comme voilées par l'extase.

«A vrai dire, j'ai encore un petit, tout petit doute...»

Cet humain aux yeux bleu est insatiable. Il a pris une voix si tentatrice et alléchante qu'il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce sur quoi porte son doute...

«Mm, intéressant. Tu n'as pas crié assez fort pour aujourd'hui, petit serpent vicieux ?»

En tout cas, Harry semble apprécier l'idée, car son ton est cajoleur et sensuel.

Sauf que moi je continue ma course ! Je ralentis un peu en passant sur une rotule dure et ronde, puis glisse ensuite le long d'un mollet ferme et contracté (il est en appui dessus, entre les jambes de Draco), mais tout aussi doux que le reste du corps.

«Oh tu sais, il me reste toujours de la voix pour ça...»

«Espèce de pervers, t'es encore dur...»

«Et toi, c'est quoi, _ça_ ?»

«Mm !»

Les gémissements reprennent, alors que je termine mon chemin sur un pied posé fermement au sol.

Je glisse par terre et rejoins toutes mes sœurs en me mêlant à leur flot mouvant.

J'entends une dernière chose avant de disparaître dans le siphon:

«Je rêve où tu es encore plus excité que tout à l'heure ?»

«C'est bien possible... Je trouve que les gouttes d'eau sur ton corps te rendent infiniment sensuel...»

Oh, j'ignorais cela.

Je pense qu'il y aura matière à débattre, ce soir, dans le bidon de la chambre de Harry Potter de la Tour de Gryffondor à Poudlard... Pas vous ?

**FIN**

Voilà, alors ça n'a aucun intérêt, c'est juste parti sur la vision d'une goutte qui glisse sur un corps, tiens, elle doit avoir une belle vue, elle, si j'écrivais ça, etc... Et ça fait encore un OS débile.

-_-'' * a honte et se planque derrière son écran d'ordi *

Euh... Est-ce que je mérite quand même une petite review ? Siouplait ? .

Je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE, avec plein de bonheur et de HPDM au coin des rues, ainsi que des Harry et des Draco tout enrubannés, et... Ah oui, j'aurais du dire ça pour Noël.

Humph ! * se drape de sa connerie et s'en va en se prenant les pieds dedans *

Bref ! A la prochaine ! Je précise également que malgré le retard monumental du chapitre 17 de Trois jours pour toute une vie, cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée ! Elle est en cours d'écriture -_-''

Bisous à tous et plein de bonnes choses ;)

Anabanana94


End file.
